We're in High School Now, Get Over It!
by FanFreak2002
Summary: A little add on to the stories, with a new grade, new people, and new troubles to overcome.
1. New Grade Resolutions

The first day of school is never an easy one. And as everyone piled into Polk High School all the freshman seemed a bit timid to find their homerooms. You could tell they were freshman, because every year they pile into a huddle together, afraid of being disconnected to someone they've known since they were in diapers. Soon the bell rang, and they found themselves piling into groups heading in different directions. And Ned Bigby was two seconds before tardy as he sat down next to Coconut Head, " I don't know what the big deal is, the teacher isn't even here yet." He was in the biology room, and he began playing with the beakers as if they were crystal drums, Coconut Head hiding a smile.

"What was your new grade resolution anyways?" The smaller boy shrugged, "I was going to try out for the basketball team, or the football team, you know, try to pump up my confidence. What about you Ned?" "I was kind of hoping to find a new girlfriend, it's still hard with Suzie gone." "What about Moze?" "It was one date, and when I kissed her goodnight, I think with both can admit that it seemed so incestuous that we were both about to hurl." Coconut Head nodded in agreement, "At least there's a lot of girls here that doesn't know us, we can get a clean slate. Be whoever we want to be."

The door open, and Ned was about to scream as he saw Sweeney enter the room, "What are you doing here?!?" Mr. Sweeney jumped back as Ned screamed at him. "I'm here to teach Mr. Bigby, and I'll have to ask you to sit down so we can get on with it." Ned sat down, sullen, his hopes for new teachers was going down hill. He already saw Mr. Chopsaw teaching part time, and he knew in middle school that Mr. Combover taught history in the mornings. The only good with it was that Crubbs actually traded off Gordy with one of the high school janitors, so Ned still had him to talk to when there was trouble.

"Mr. Bigby?" Ned's head shot up, "Yeah?" "Please try to act interested in what I'm saying for once, and as I was saying we have a new student from New York, and it would be nice if we make her feel welcomed. Mr. Bigby?" Ned's nodding head shot up as he was addressed again. "Yes?" It was more of a plea for sleep now. "Maybe you could escort her around til she gets sheltered since you seem so nice to listen so intently." "Yep, sure, Mr. Sweeney." Mr. Sweeney scowled at him, as he turned to the open door, "You can come in here, and sit Samantha." A girl with light brown her, and lightly tanned skin appeared in the room, being escorted by Loomer. He guided her to a desk, and whispered something to her before he left. "Well, there you go Ned." He looked at Coconut Head. "There's what?" "Your new girlfriend." Ned laughed tiredly, "Yeah right, it seems Loomer already has dibbs on her, and I'm not willing to die on the first day of school for love." "Yeah, okay, this coming from the guy who was about to throw away the Guide for a girl."


	2. Dodgeball

"The cafeteria is so much huger than the Middle School's was," Martin Qwerly said in an awe, though his regular speeding voice. It was true it seemed at least three times bigger than they were used to, and they found a table near the end of the rows to stand away from upperclassmen troubles. Moze came in soon afterwards in a frantic excitement, "Did you know the volleyball team here has won not only nationals, but global as well. I so hope I'm good enough." Cookie nudged her, "You know you are, so you need to stop sweating it." "Hey, look it's the new girl." All the guys turned in her direction, and Moze sighed exasperatedly, "We're freshman, so technically we're all new." "Hey! You wanna sit here with us?"

The girl turned in their direction and smiled, the guys at the table melted, and Lisa Zemo added in a hush whisper to Moze, "Why is it when a new person comes here the opposite gender turns to complete slobs?" Moze shrugged while looking at the guys in depraide. "Thanks, I don't really know anyone yet." She shook each of their hands while listening to them say their names, but Ned could barely get his out as he felt the warmth of her hand. "I'm Sam by the way." This close up her pale brown eyes could've been mistaken for molten gold. As always when Ned got nervous something stupid popped out of his mouth. "Sam isn't that a guys name?" She raised her eyebrows, but her small smile remained. "I suppose but mine short for Samantha." Ned nodded stuffing food into his mouth. "We thought you'd be sitting with Loomer you two seemed to be attached to the hip."

Sam looked at him a bit confused, "You mean Billy? He doesn't have second lunch." They all nodded. "So how long you two been dating?" asked Lisa in a nonchalant way. Though Sam choked on her Coke. "Dating?" "Yeah, he's been with you everywhere, and he seems very, um, protective of you." "Aren't all brothers protective?" It was the rest of the table's time to choke. "You're Loomer's sister? How is that even possible?" Sam smiled and shrugged, "I guess when our mother decided to have us at the same time." Sam then turned to Moze, "You really haven't said anything." "It's nothing, just a bit winded new school and all." Sam nodded, and Billy Loomer lunged at their table.

"I got my schedule changed so I can have lunch with you." "You didn't have to do that Billy everyone been really nice." "I know but someone needs to be with you at all times." Sam sighed sadly, and hitched up her bag, "I'm going to the gym so I can talk to the teacher first." "I'll come with you." With that the twins were gone." Ned looked freaked out, "God, what's his problem? And yours Moze you've hardly said anything?" Moze held up her hands in defeat, "She kind of threw me off." "Why?" "Did known of you notice her eyes?" The guys eyes glazed over with delight. "Yeah and they were gorgeous." "What about that they don't work?" Everyone turned to look at her in surprise. "She's blind."

It didn't seem likely, but it did all at the same time. Maybe that was why Loomer stayed glued to her side. But how can someone that's blind go to school? Ned didn't have time to think as he went up to the gym, and as the cafeteria he looked around to see it bigger in ten folds. He saw Sam sitting on the bench reading, alone. He smiled, and approached her. "Hey." She smiled, "Hey." "You okay?" "Yeah, Billy's mad at me for trying to blow him off, I just need to be independent." "Can I be forward with you?" Sam grinned, "I wondered if you noticed." "So it's true? You are blind?" Sam nodded still smiling. "How do you --? How did you get here?" She laughed, "It took a long time to get out of special schools I can tell you that. But Mr.Chalmers thought it would be okay if I came to regular school as long as I took precautions." Ned didn't really think it was his business to ask what kind of precautions so he changed the subject. "We're playing dodgeball today, would you want to be on my team?" "Yeah that'd be great." "Great, well, I'll be back as soon as I change into my sweats." Sam nodded, "I should too." "I don't think you're allowed in the Guy's Room though." She laughed. "There's a Girl's Room over there you know." Ned blushed maroon and he was glad that she couldn't see him like that. "Yeah I was joking so I'll meet ya right here in a few minutes." She nodded as she made her way for the locker room.

A few minutes later, they came out and the teams were set. "Sam! Come on over here." She shook her head at her brother, "I'm playing on Ned's team." "What? With Bigby? No, come on we're going top massacre them." Sam stood her ground, "You don't know that for sure. I wanna stay over here." Loomer stalked off a look of distain on his face. It was brutal, and somehow Sam and Ned were the only ones left, Loomer, Crony, and Buzz were left on the other side. Sam fell and Loomer was nearly ready to nail her, but he knew he couldn't so he threw it at Ned so he was able to catch it. Sam knew what was going on and she stumbled upward, "I'm a person too, comeon I'm playing the game, so hit me you jerk." Everyone was looking at her in confusion.

"I'm sick of you treating me this way Billy, I'm normal as you are so hit me with the freakin' ball." Loomer took the ball and lunged it at her, and she fell with a loud thud, and Loomer ran to her side. "I'm so sorry are you okay?" "Yeah, thanks, but now I have a raging headache."


End file.
